Angles of Love
by windsphinx
Summary: Its a big love mess up. Sherons upset. Aldens confused. Marias secretive. Brocks in the best position he could be in, Nina is well who knows. And everything seems to be one big lie.


Disclaimer- I do not own any of the braceface characters.  
  
~Angles of love~  
  
Sharons mind was spinning as Alden pressed his lips against hers. There lips locked softly and Sheron melted into his embracing arms. Alden   
  
pulled away leaving Sheron in slight bliss.  
  
"Sheron I brought you on this picnic to tell you something," Alden said, shyly as he pulled away from Sherons body.  
  
* Oh no please not that,* Sheron thought,* Is he going to break up with me?*  
  
" Sheron I've been getting these love letters lately and there signed anonomyes admirer. I have to know if this is you doing it?" Alden finished,  
  
as he looked at Sheron with deep concern and a hunting for the truth.  
  
Fireworks exploded in Sherons head she was happy, thrilled, relieved and absolutly baffled!  
  
" Love letters?? Well its not me!!" Sheron blurted out. Sheron was suddenly outraged, who could possibly be stupid enouogh to give love letters  
  
to a taken man! A man who Sheron knew loved her very deeply. A man who whoever was giving Alden the letters knew loved her and only her very  
  
deeply. How could this be? Sheron suddenly became upset but she didn't know why she should be angry and suspisious but no she was sad. Sad because  
  
Alden was the only one she had ever loved deeply enough to truly kiss with true love.  
  
" Well......" Sheron said, slowly," Would you have any idea at all who could be sending you these letters?"  
  
"No not at all. But you know lots of the girls at school right? Well then you could find out for me......." Alden said, as he looked deep into Sherons  
  
eyes.  
  
" Yaa I guess I could do that....." Sheron drifted off. " Alden do you love me?"  
  
" Well yaa I guess but don't you think its a little soon to be saying that I mean we've only been going out for six months," Alden said, lightly smiling  
  
and trying to giggle softly.  
  
" You guess. You guess. Alden hello we are in a very serious relationship here you can't just say 'I guess' after six months of love and friendship  
  
and the time we've spent together and and..." Sheron trailed off, she couldn't find the words to replace her mixed emotions right now so she left.  
  
" Sheron wait comeback. I knew telling you about these stupid letters would cause problems," Alden ended, while trying to win back Sherons  
  
attention.  
  
" Stupid," Sheron yelled, almost to the parking lot now," Oh no Alden it was real good you told me about those letters because when I find out who   
  
did it thier not only gonna get a piece of my mind but a piece of my fist aswell."  
  
Alden didn't even want to begin to try and stop Sheron. She was in such a rage of feelings that no one could.  
  
" Me and Alden had a fight last night Maria it was horrible," Sheron said, as she pretended to suffocate herself with a pillow.  
  
They were at Marias house and were trying to get some homework done but Sheron kept rambling on as usual.  
  
" Really what about this time?' Maria said, sarcastically sounding worried.  
  
"He told me that someone...," Sheron was suddenly cut off.  
  
" Just a minute before you tell me the whole story but nature calls if you know what I mean," Maria said, as she arose from her place on the floor  
  
and headed for the door.  
  
As Maria dissapeared from the doorway Sheron got back to her homework but at that moment the ink in her pen ran out. Sheron sighed and went over  
  
to Marias vanity table to get another pen. However just as she was about to grab the pen sitting near the jewelry box her braces kicked in and up opended  
  
a drawer. Sheron was thrown back for a moment but quickly got up and accidently had a peak inside the drawer before closing it. There lying in the  
  
draw was an envelope that had a heart sticker on it and a scribbled name. When Sheron looked closer the name read "ALDEN". Sheron almost doubled over.  
  
She picked up the envelope and went into the spare bathroom downstairs.  
  
" I'll be in the downstairs bathroom Maria," Sheron shouted, as she ran downstairs.  
  
No she thought it couldn't be Maria her bestfriend the secret admirer. Sheron caressed the envelope and shook her head, as if to clear so she could read the letter.  
  
She slowly began to open the letter and pulled out a piece of paper with a border of hearts. Cheap bitch Sheron thought sticker roses she couldn't even hand draw them  
  
like Sheron had done when she gave Alden the valentine love letter. Why Maria though Sheron thought before she read the letter shes going out with Brock?  
  
Sheron wiped that thought from her head at the moment and began to read the letter.............  
  
Dear, Alden  
  
As you know by now I love you so  
  
and would like nothing more than  
  
us to be together forever in pure love.  
  
I dream about you ever night kissing  
  
my pillow just to satisfy my need  
  
for you but its not enough I need you.  
  
I need you now if you would only dump  
  
metal mouth then I would reveal my self  
  
to you.  
  
Think about it my sweet.  
  
Yours forever and always,  
  
Anonoyms Admirer  
  
How dare she thought Sheron how dare she.............  
  
Later that night...  
  
" Alden hi its just me..," said the voice on the other end of the telephone.  
  
" Asking about homework again. Because you better be, you know," Alden was suddenly cut off.  
  
" No no its actually a favour..... shes letting you go for someone else...," the voice drifted off.  
  
" But we've been together for so long?" Alden was baffled.  
  
" I know but she just couldn't carry on the sherade anymore I'm sorry Alden," the voice said.  
  
Alden hung up the phone...... never had something hurt so much in his entire life............................................................................................  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well theres my first braceface fic I will continue if you guys like it.  
  
Bye.....until next time 


End file.
